


Boombox Archie saves Bughead’s day

by Foxie_Writes



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty wants to break that boombox, F/M, Multi, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxie_Writes/pseuds/Foxie_Writes
Summary: Just Archie blasting the classics and ruining Bughead's day.





	Boombox Archie saves Bughead’s day

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I call "Crack Fics" such like "Crack Vids" and these are a few that I've written. I hope you enjoy~

The sun rose in the sky, waking Jughead from his slumber. He growled before shoving the covers over his head, waking Betty in the process.  
“Excuse you but some of us are cold” She mumbled, yanking the blanket back over her.   
“Some of us like the dark” He muttered sleepily as he face-planted into Betty’s neck.  
“UGG-Juggie” She yelped at the sudden force on her  
“Mmmm” He muffled a groan before being pushed over, he looked over and Betty had wrapped the blanket around her like a damn burrito.   
“I will roll you down the stairs to get the blanket back if I have to” He sarcastically muttered, she slowly turned her head to look at what smug look he had on his face.  
“Yeah, do that and I’ll ban you from eating my thin mints” She played along to the sarcasm. Jughead gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his chest.  
“You wouldn’t dare”   
“Try me” She threw back.  
“Oh I – “Jughead suddenly was cut off by the sound of a boombox being turned on from across the yard.  
“Hell no, not the fuck again Archibald” Betty jumped up, trying to shut the window but she fell down as loud music from across the lawn had startled her.  
“Ooo Baby do you know what that’s worth, Ooo heaven is a place on earth”   
Betty rose up and threw her boots directly towards his window before she stuck her head out the window and flipped Archie off.  
-  
“They say in heaven, love comes first” the song continued, making Jughead hiss like a cat, Betty then slammed the window shut, pulled the curtains together, hoping it would block out the song but she flicked her head in Jughead’s direction and they still heard the booming of the song.   
“I’m gonna burn his house down, I swear to god” Jughead flinched at the song choice that Archie played this morning. Betty then marched down the stairs like an Oompa Loompa with Jughead behind her, plugging his ears as the music got louder. Betty marched across the yard and into Archie’s, not even knocking, she just barged in and up the stairs as Jughead slowly approached he saw a very confused Veronica.  
“Why” He mouthed to her before jumping in alarm as Archie came tumbling down the stairs, holding his boombox like it was his life, then Betty jumped down and began chasing Archie with a hammer, making Archie blast “U can’t touch this” only to enrage Betty more.  
“This is what you married, this boombox ginger” Jughead growled as MC Hammer played down the street with a screaming Betty.  
It went on all morning, Jughead and Veronica eventually getting bored of the cat fight between their spouses. The two had tea as they waited for the fight to end and hoped that Betty broke Archie’s boombox instead of his bones.  
It was quiet as Betty came back, her hair everywhere along with her almost out of breath. As she collapsed on Jughead’s lap, music blasted once more, making Betty jump and run out the door again with the toaster as “Fox on the run” blasted.  
~


End file.
